Spencer Davis Group
Line-Up: (August 1963 to April 2, 1967) *Steve Winwood - vocals, guitar, keyboards *Spencer Davis - guitar *Muff Winwood - bass, vocals *Peter York - drums 1963 April 1963 Golden Eagle, Birmingham, ENG (first gig playing as The R & B quartet) September 28, 1963 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (with Graham Bond Organization) October 19, 1963 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (with Graham Bond Organization) 1964 Early 1964 Whiskey Au-Go-Go, Birmingham, ENG February 28, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG June 28, 1964 Beat City, London, ENG (with The Clayton Squares) July 2, 1964 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Inez & Charlie Foxx) July 7, 1964 The Attic Club, Hounslow, ENG (with Charlie & Inez Foxx & Them) September 12, 1964 The Attic Club, Hounslow, ENG (with The Pitmen) Rhythm and Blues UK Tour with Manfred Mann, The Soul Sisters, Bern Elliott & His Klan, The Spencer Davis Group, The Downliners Sect, Wayne Gibson & The Dynamic Sound, The Mark Leeman Five, Blues By Five & (compere) Dave Kaffey November 18, 1964 Maidstone, ENG November 19, 1964 Granada, Aylesbury, ENG November 20, 1964 ABC, Wakefield, ENG November 21, 1964 ABC, Ipswich, ENG November 22, 1964 Regal, Boston, ENG November 23, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG December 4-5, 1964 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG (with The Keys) December 7, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 1965 January 19, 1965 Bluesville, Aylesbury, ENG January 23, 1965 Town Hall, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (with Mark IV & The Blue Berries) February 13, 1965 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG February 16, 1965 Bluesville, Aylesbury, ENG February 17, 1965 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG March 1, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) March 7, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG March 22, 1965 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG April 18, 1965 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG May 4, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Julian Covey & The Machine) May 9, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG (with The Vagabonds) May 16, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG May 29, 1965 Cubiklub, Rochdale, ENG June 2, 1965 Agincourt Ballroom, Camberley, ENG June 2, 1965 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG June 15, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) June 19, 1965 Hillingdon Borough Show Ground, Uxbridge, ENG ("Uxbridge Blues And Folk Festival", with Cliff Bennett and The Rebel Rousers, The Who, John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Marianne Faithfull, Zoot Money's Big Roll Band, Long John Baldry & The Hoochie Coochie Men, The Birds, Solomon Burke, The Ray Martin Group) June 27, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG June 29, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) June 30, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG July 7, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG July 20, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) July 26, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG July 27, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG July 28, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG August 3, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) August 6, 1965 Winter Gardens, Droitwich, ENG (with The Ravons) August 8, 1965 Richmond Athletic Association Grounds, Richmond, ENG (5th National Jazz & Blues Festival, with The Animals, Steampacket, Jimmy James & The Vagabonds, Alex Welsh Band. The festival was closed by a 'Special Festival Big Soul Band Session' featuring Rod Stewart, Long John Baldry, Gary Farr, Stevie Winwood & Chas Chandler) August 27, 1965 Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (Galaxy Club) August 31, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG September 4, 1965 Georgian Club, Uxbridge, ENG September 5, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG September 7, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG September 10, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with The Soundtrekkers & Blues By Five) September 16, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Bo Street Runners) September 18, 1965 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG September 20, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG September 21, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) September 24, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Rolling Stones, The Spencer Davis Group, Ray Cameron, Unit Four + Two, Charles Dickens & The Habits, The End, The Checkmates) September 30, 1965 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (2 shows, With Rolling Stones & Moody Blues) October 1, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG (2 shows, With Rolling Stones & Moody Blues) October 2, 1965 ABC, Wigan, ENG (2 shows, With Rolling Stones & Moody Blues) October 14, 1965 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 19, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) October 27, 1965 Majestic Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (with Alan Price Set & Dedicated Men's Jug Band) November 9, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) November 10, 1965 Town Hall, Stourbridge, ENG November 15, 1965 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG November 16, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) November 20, 1965 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG December 6, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG December 7, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Alex Harvey Group) December 19, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG December 20, 1965 Pavilion, Bath, ENG 1966 January 2, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG January 8, 1966 Dreamland Ballroom, Margate, ENG January 11, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Alex Harvey Group) January 20, 1966 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG January 21, 1966 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG (with The Rockhouse Band & The Skyliners) January 23, 1966 King Mojo, Sheffield, ENG January 29, 1966 Birdcage, Eastney, ENG (with The Motovations) January 30, 1966 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG February 1, 1966 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG February 6, 1966 Agincourt Ballroom, Camberley, ENG (with The Alley Cats) February 7, 1966 Pavilion, Bath, ENG February 10, 1966 Smethwick Baths, Smethwick, ENG February 13, 1966 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (with The Walker Brothers, Crispian St. Peters, The Sorrows, The Koobas, The Puppets & Ray Cameron) February 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bluesology) February 23, 1966 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG February ?, 1966 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (Beat Festival) March 3, 1966 Ram Jam, London, ENG (with Paul Fenton & The Crowd) March 7, 1966 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG March 8, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy Cliff Sound) March 11, 1966 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG March 12, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG March 17, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Dick Clark's "Where The Action Is" (Taping date) With Moody Blues, Yardbirds, Small Faces, Mindbenders, Them, Unit 4 Plus 2, Nashville Teens, Zombies & The Action) March 19, 1966 Rhodes Centre, Bishop’s Stortford, ENG (with The Soundtrack) March 20, 1966 Plaza Ballroom, Handsworth, ENG March 31, 1966 Ritz Entertainments Club, Skewen, WAL (with The Iveys & Eyes Of Blue) April 2, 1966 Smethwick Baths, Smethwick, ENG April 3, 1966 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG ("Record Star Show" With Cliff & The Shadsows, Moody Blues, Adam Faith, Georgie Fame, Billy J Kramer, Wayne Fontana & Manfred Mann among others) April 6, 1966 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG April 7, 1966 Carousel Club, Farnbrough, ENG April 10, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG Package Tour with The Who, Spencer Davis Group, The New Merseys, Jimmy Cliff & The Sound System, Mike Sarne, Paul Dean & The Soul Savages, Hamilton & Fruit Eating Bears April 14, 1966 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 15, 1966 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) April 16, 1966 Odeon, Watford, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 17, 1966 Regal Theatre, Edmonton, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 22, 1966 Gaumont, Derby, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 23, 1966 Odeon, Rochester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) April 24, 1966 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) April 25, 1966 Pavillion, Bath, ENG (End of Package Tour) May 1, 1966 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert) May 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy Cliff Sound) May 29, 1966 Britannia Pier Theatre, Great Yarmouth, ENG (with Pinkerton’s Colours, Barry Fontoni, Ray Cameron & The Driftwood) June 13, 1966 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG June 14, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy Cliff Sound) July 3, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG July 10, 1966 North Pier, Blackpool, ENG July 16, 1966 Ritz Ballroom, King’s Heath, ENG July 16, 1966 Plaza Ballroom, Handsworth, ENG July 17, 1966 North Pier, Blackpool, ENG July 19, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Habits) July 23, 1966 Corn Exchange, Leicester, ENG (The New Scene club’s opening night) July 29, 1966 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (6th National Jazz and Blues Festival) July 30, 1966 Spa Royal Ballroom, Bridlington, ENG August 21-23, 1966 Magoo’s Club, Edinburgh, SCOT August 25, 1966 Palace Ballroom, Douglas, IOM August 27, 1966 St. George’s Ballroom, Guernsey, ENG September 1, 1966 Ram Jam, London, ENG September 3, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG September 4, 1966 North Pier, Blackpool, ENG September 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Wynder K Frog) September 22, 1966 Streatham Locarno, London, ENG October 6, 1966 Locarno, Burnley, ENG October 10, 1966 Locarno, Bristol, ENG October 21, 1966 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG ('The Marquee Show', with The Move, Jimmy James & The Vagabonds, Wynder K Frog, The Herd & The VIPs) October 24, 1966 Pavilion, Bath, ENG October 25, 1966 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG October 28, 1966 Newington Public Hall, London, ENG (with The Only Ones) October 29, 1966 Adelphi Ballroom, West Bromwich, ENG November 1, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Episode Six) November 5, 1966 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG November 11, 1966 Metropole, Brighton, ENG (with Zoot Money & The Big Roll Band) November 12, 1966 University College, London, ENG November ?, 1966 University of Leicester, Leicester, ENG (with Jimmy Powell & The Five Dimensions) December 5, 1966 Wembley Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!") December 19, 1966 Sliver Blades, Streatham, ENG December 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Syn) December 30, 1966 Upper Cut, London, ENG December 31, 1966 Annabel’s, London, ENG 1966 Helsinki, FIN, TV special (possibly February or March 1967) 1967 January 6, 1967 Matrix Hall, Coventry, ENG (with Tony Rivers & The Castaways, Jigsaw & Lovers Lot) January 7, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG January 8, 1967 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG (with The Johnny Rogers Band) January 14, 1967 Floral Hall, Southport, ENG January 21, 1967 Gaiety Ballroom, Grimsby, ENG January 22, 1967 Tofts, Folkestone, ENG January 31, 1967 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG February 3, 1967 ICI, Pontypool, WAL February 4, 1967 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG February 7, 1967 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG February 7, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Syn) February 8, 1967 Kingsway Theatre, Hadleigh, ENG (with Sounds Incorporated, The Fourmost, The Human Instinct & The James Royal Set) February 9, 1967 Top Deck, Purfleet, ENG February 11, 1967 Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG (with Wynder K Frog, Equals & Ray Bones) February 14, 1967 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG (with The Searchers, Monty Sunshine Jazz Band & She Trinity) February 17, 1967 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG February 18, 1967 Dudley Technical College, Dudley, ENG February 21, 1967 King’s, Aberystwyth, WAL February ?, 1967 Stockholm, SWE 1967 Package Tour with The Hollies, Spencer Davis Group, The Tremeloes, Richard Kent Style, The Young Idea, Paul Jones & (Compere) Dave Butler March 11, 1967 Granada, Mansfield, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) March 12, 1967 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) March 13, 1967 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00) March 14, 1967 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) March 15, 1967 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) March 16, 1967 Granada, Bedford, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) March 17, 1967 Granada, Maidstone, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.30) March 18, 1967 Granada, Kingston, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00) March 19, 1967 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) March 21, 1967 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) March 22, 1967 Granada, Kettering, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) March 23, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 25-26, 1967 ABC, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows 6.10 & (25th) 8.45 (26th) 8.30) March 27, 1967 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) March 28, 1967 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) March 29, 1967 ABC, Exeter, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) March 30, 1967 ABC, Plymouth, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) March 31, 1967 ABC, Gloucester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 1, 1967 ABC, Nuneaton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 2, 1967 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00. Steve Winwood's last gig with SDG) May 7, 1967 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners’ Show, with Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Titch, Cream, Dusty Springfield, Georgie Fame & The Blue Flames, The Beach Boys, Paul Jones, Lulu, The Move, The Small Faces, Geno Washington and the Ram Jam Band, The Alan Price Set, Cat Stevens, The Troggs and others) May 16, 1967 St. Andrew’s Hall, Norwich, ENG May 19, 1967 Marine Ballroom, Morecambe, ENG May 19, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG May 21-27, 1967 Fiesta Club, Stockton, ENG May 22, 1967 Top Hat, Spennymoor, ENG May 30, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Wynder K Frog. Debut of new line up) August 23, 1967 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI November 7, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG November 17-18, 1967 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA (Love-In with Cat Stevens, Soft Machine, Keith West (poss Zoot Money or both) & Tomorrow and Dantalions Chariot) 1968 January 24-25, 1968 Piper Club, Milan, ITY March 2, 1968 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG March 9, 1968 University Union, Leeds, ENG (Arts Festival Rave, with Nice, Chicken Shack, etc) March 13, 1968 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with Manfred Mann, The Moody Blues, Don Partridge & The Piccadilly Line) March 16, 1968 Civic Hall, Nantwich, ENG (with Jason T Alexandra & The Soulettes) April 13-16, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA August 7, 1968 Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG September 10, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (Supported by Terry Reid) September 21, 1968 Gaiety Ballroom, Ramsey, ENG (with Chicago Line) October 4, 1968 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL (with Californians & Pyramids) October 15, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("A Folk/Blues Czech Charity Concert, in aid of Czech students wishing to remain in Britain. With Julie Felix, Blonde On Blonde, Georgie Fame, Jethro Tull, Taste, July, Roy Harper, Spooky Tooth, Alan Price, Family, Gerry Shore, Joe Cocker, Piers Hayman and compered by DJ’s John Peel and Mike Raven) November 8, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Rhinoceros) November 16, 1968 The New Place, Algonquin, ON December 26, 1968 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA ("KYA Presents The San Francisco Holiday Rock Festival", with Santana, Canned Heat, Steppenwolf, The New Buffalo Springfield, Blue Cheer, Three Dog Night, The Electric Prunes, Flaming Groovies & Tender Loving Care) December 29, 1968 Silverbell Hideout, Auburn Hills, MI December 31, 1968 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI 1969 February 20, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Imperial College Charity Concert, with The Move, Status Quo, East of Eden & The Nashville Teens) March 5, 1969 Kab-a-ra Klub, Lansing, MI March 7, 1969 Hideout #3, Clawson, MI March 8, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Auburn Hills, MI March 9, 1969 Crow's Nest East, St. Clair Shores, MI March 28, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Howlin’ Wolf & Albert Smith Blues Band) April 19, 1969 Groves High School, Beverly Hills, MI May 24, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Auburn Hills, MI August 1, 1969 Emmet County Fairgrounds, Petoskey MI ("Petoskey Rock Concert & Jive Fest", with Muddy Waters, John Mayall, Frost, MC5, SRC, Big Mama Thornton) August 9, 1969 Wamplers Lake Pavilion, Onsted, MI (supported by The Rumors) March 7, 1970 Farx, Potters Bar, ENG May 8, 1970 Bedford College, London, ENG (All night festival also featuring Graham Bond, Ric Grech, Climax Blues Band, John Martyn & Nick Drake) July 10, 1970 Hauptstadion, Aachen, GER (Aachen Open Air Pop Festival) August 5, 1970 Autoroute De L'Esteral, Biot, FRA (CANCELLED. Popanalia) August 21, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (With Wishbone Ash, Hardin & York, Keef Hartley, & Stray) January 15, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Poco, with Peter Jameson and Jo-Mama) January 21-24, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Taj Mahal & Little Feat, who replace Fox) February 5-6, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (CANCELLED, replaced by Ten Wheel Drive, supporting Steppenwolf) February 5-6, 1971 Eastown Theate, Detroit, MI February 12-13, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Peter Jameson. supporting The Chambers Brothers & Taj Mahal) May 30, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Laura Nyro) June 24-27, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with Flash Cadillac & the Continental Kids & Peter Jameson) August 10-11, 1971 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Procol Harum, with Peter Jameson) April 1, 1972 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (People's Campaign Rally, with Detroit, Wilderness Road & Guardian Angel) April 6, 1973 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG May 28, 1972 Tupholme Manor Park, Bardney, ENG (Great Western Express) June 8, 1973 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG June 9, 1973 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG June 13, 1973 Reading University, Reading, ENG June 14, 1973 University Of Essex, Colchester, ENG June 15, 1973 University Of Bradford, Bradford, ENG June 18, 1973 Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG June 20, 1973 Manchester Polytechnic, Manchester, ENG June 21, 1973 Victoria Hall, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG June 22, 1973 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG June 23, 1973 St. Edmunds Hall College, Oxford, ENG June 28, 1973 Arts Centre, Basildon, ENG June 29, 1973 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG June 30, 1973 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG July 1, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG July 2, 1973 Tiffany's, Bristol, ENG July 3, 1973 Warren Country Club, Stockport, ENG July 4, 1973 Mountford Hall University, Liverpool, ENG July 7, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Supported by Factory) July 14, 1973 Eilenriedestadion, Hanover, GER (Golden Summernight Festival 1973, with Canned Heat, Eric Burdon And The Sun Secrets Band, The Pretty Things, John Sebastian, Vinegar Joe, Tempest, Jimmy Witherspoon With Robben Ford & Tattoo) July 21, 1973 Radstadion, Frankfurt, GER ("2nd Summer Rock Festival", with Paul McCartney & Wings (CANCELLED), Sly & the Family Stone, The Faces, Chuck Berry, Rory Gallagher, Black Sabbath (CANCELLED), Canned Heat (CANCELLED), Jon Hiseman's Tempest, The Spencer Davis Group feat. Hardin & York, Gentle Giant, Curved Air, Marsha Hunt, Back Door, The Heavy Metal Kids & Blue) September 21, 1973 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Capability Brown, Cockney Rebel & A Million People) October 26, 1973 Civic Center, Hammond, IN (supporting Focus) October 27, 1973 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Focus) November 9, 1973 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Focus & Blue Öyster Cult) November 10, 1973 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ (supporting Focus) November 18, 1973 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supporting Focus) November 24, 1973 Greenwich High School Cafeteria, Greenwich, CT (supporting Focus, with Road Apple. Dave Mason was a suprise guest joing for "Gimme Some Lovin'" & "I'm A Man") September 21, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Hot Tuna & Canned Heat) March 15, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Thin Lizzy) November 15, 1985 Harpos, Detroit, MI June 13, 1986 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (with Eric Burdon & Dave Mason) June 20, 1988 Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, FL (with Chuck Negron, Badfinger, Buffalo Springfield Revisited, Blues Image) June 23, 1988 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL (with Chuck Negron, Badfinger, Buffalo Springfield Revisited, Blues Image) July ?, 1988 Grandstand Stage, Del Mar Fair, Del Mar, CA (with Mitch Ryder, Coasters, Iron Butterfly, Buffalo Springfield Revisited) July 2, 1988 Arroyo Verde Park, Ventura, CA (with Mitch Ryder, Otis Day & Knights, Badfinger, New Seekers, Blues Image, Tokens, Buffalo Springfield Revisited) August 31, 1988 Arena, Winnipeg, AB (SPG replace Buffalo Springfield Revisited who cancels, with Chuck Negron, Badfinger, Blues Image & Coasters) May 2, 1997 Robin R'n'B Club, Dudley, ENG October 24, 2000 Blues Garage, Isernhagen, GER March 2, 2002 Eden Court, Inverness, SCOT (with The Troggs & The Yardbirds) March 28, 2002 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG (with The Troggs & The Yardbirds) July 2, 2003 Frontier Days, Arlington Heights, IL (with Rare Earth, Mitch Ryder & Mark Lindsay)